Mating season
by Demon of the Sacred Moon
Summary: Ariya just wanted to find a place to hide out until the season was over. While she was resting inside a cave, she came face to face with a little human girl and her lord, Sesshomaru of the western lands. What could possibly happen next?
1. Chapter 1

The wind tossed my hair wildly has I ran. _'Damn mating season, I need to hide.'_ I stopped, looking for a hiding place I could wait out the season in. _'I hate the fact men of both race fights over me, especially since I have no interest in them!_' Luckily I spotted I cave not far off. I darted for it, the clouds rumbling far above with the promise of a heavy shower. I collapsed. My energy spent running for 3 days on end.

I laid there and listen as the rain began to fall from the sky. "Sesshomaru-sama! I found a cave." '_Shit! Now of all times to be in the presence of a male_.' I tried to sit up as a young human girl entered, Water dripping down her clothes. "OH!" She stood still trying to figure out if I had any ill-intent. I watched as a toad demon, a dragon with two heads and a taiyoukai enter. I ignored them closing my eyes. I felt his gaze linger on my body knowing full well he could see me.

I heard the clank if a sword. Weakly I announced my presence. "Don't worry... I'm here to shelter myself from the season." I heard the click of a sword being placed back in his sheath. Then I heard footsteps as someone moved closer. I tensed not knowing if I need to run again. I felt fingers linger on my hair. I turned to find the little girl. "HI! My name is Rin! That dragon is Ah-un, and the short one is Jaken" Behind her was the taiyoukai. "I'm Aryia." She beamed as she sat against me.

Then without a word the taiyoukai turned towards the entrance and completely ignored me. _'Good now I won't have to worry about him trying to mate with me._' With the little energy I had I propped myself against a rock. The little girl yawned has she rested against me. Grimly I noticed how her clothes were soaked and my motherly instincts kicked in. I groaned inwardly.

"If you don't dry her clothes she will get a fever." The taiyoukai head snapped in my direction. "It's none of your business if she catches a cold!"Cried the little toad demon. "Jaken!" I watched as the toad demon body tensed, before he sat and grumbled. I muffled a slight giggle. "Do you have extra clothes for her?" He didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the entrance to the cave.

Sighing I struggled to get up. Rin moved and lied against Ah-un. I winced as I used the rock to keep my balance. Human or not she need dry clothes. I growled softly before getting up to find some wood. Before I could leave a clawed hand grabbed my arm. I stared at him completely confused.

"Um… I'm going to get fire wood, so would you please let go of my arm." He let it go thankfully. I walked into the rain my short yukata giving me no protection from it. Even if I was an Yōkai, I hated to be wet. I growled as I put an effort into gathering the wood. It took more energy than I had. When I reached the cave again I could hear the slight chatter of teeth. 'Great now she will really catch a cold.' I sighed and walked in surprise to see the taiyoukai holding the girl in his arms.

I quickly went t work seeing how the taiyoukai looked uncomfortable. "Does anyone have flint?" The toad demon waddled over his staff in his hands. "Staff of two heads!" I yelped as flames shot out of the mouth of one of the head on his staff. I growled. "Little warning next time!" I looked at the little girl her face slight blue. I gasped.

"Do you even know how to take care of a sick child?" The taiyoukai glared at me but this time I didn't back down. "How dare you talk to Sesshomaru-sama that way?" "Shut-up! Blue is not a normal color for human if you hadn't notice!" The toad demon looked taken aback and looked at his master.

I was tired and cranky and he was pushing his luck. "She needs medical treatment." I glanced towards Ah-un. "Any type of blanket in his saddle bag?" "Jaken." The toad demon stiffened and proceeded toward the saddle bag. I watched as the little demon searched the large bag.

I sighed as he pulled a huge blanket over toward the taiyoukai. Gently he pulled the cover over the little girl. "So I take it your name is Lord Sesshomaru?" "That's Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands to you!" I growled at the little demon. He retorted but I didn't further ask question. I stay on my side of the fire, curling up to go to sleep. The morning light woke me up. Still wrapped in the thick blanket Rin was sleep peacefully. The so-called lord was standing at the entrance of the cave. Picking myself up, I attracted his attention.

For a split second I swore he had lust in his eyes His eyes travel over my form, trying to see what lay under my clothing. Suddenly the memory it was mating season entered my mind. I glared at him before leaving the cave. Making my way east. If He wanted me he would have to fucking chase me and bind me. I changed my shape. Lettin g the power I kept under control free. I howled, truthfully running at light speed.

"Damn what's that smell?' I retorted as the scent of a dog taiyoukai approached my nose. I stopped, letting my body shift into my human like shape. I could now hear the Yōkai's roars has it came closer. I whimpered slight as it stopped in front of me. The ground rippled at the mere mass of his weight.

"I have finally found you!" His body shifted and before me stood an yōkai lord. I backed away not knowing if he was going to force me or kill me. "What do you want?" He looked offended at first before he spoke. "You may not believe me, but I'm your father." I felt my body tense with shock before anger settled in. "May I ask how you can be so sure I'm your daughter?" He sighed, truly looking tired for the first time.

"On your back there is Luna mist birth mark. Starting from your left collarbone all the way to your right hip. Is that enough proof?" I relaxed, as far as I knew only my parents knew of that. "Who are you?" His eyes suddenly filled with pride. "I am the lord of the northern lands! The Great lord Saku! My mate is the beautiful Chie of the eastern lands! I have come to bring my daughter back to us." Truly if he wasn't so serious I would have laughed. "Why now?" He tensed, truly knowing what I meant. After all I had believe my parent were long dead.

"I am sorry; we failed to protect you that night. Although most believe you to be dead, your mother and I never continued to give up hope. You are our daughter after all." The memory of the night filled my mind, as I remember the massacre between my father and a dragon yokai. He stood there waiting for my reply. I felt some hope although I knew to keep it buried. "Are you asking me to come back with you?" His eyes scanned my face, his showing hope. "Please, it would make both of us very happy." I sighed, before reaching for my temples.  
"I will go with you, after all it is time I finally became the hime of the northern and eastern lands no?" he smiled before grabbing me in a hug.

Days had passed since I was approached by my father. It was still mating season, and you could hear lustful cries echoing off the court yard. I was in the place I was born in. My mother running a comb through my hair as she fixed it. For some unknown reason she was intrigued with. Since it was a mix of both her and my father's hair color. It was mostly white except the tips which were a deep black.  
Making it appeared as if it were dyed. My mother was small compared to other female; she was quite feminine, yet when it came down to fighting she was very powerful. Luckily I had inherited her white hair and body features. I shifted uncomfortable with my current position. It was spring, mating season, and the fact that I could hear lust filled cries wasn't helping. I glanced outside to see my father leaning against the door frame. His eyes looking at us both lovingly and with pride.

"Tell me, my dear little hime, have you found a mate to your liking?" My mother soft voice questioned. Instantly the image of_ Lord_Sesshomaru came to mind. I quickly shook my head so she wouldn't ask further questions. "Well unfortunately, there will be a lot of males trying to court you." I sighed, I knew this was coming.

"Please be nice to them." I nodded before rising from the floor. I felt my muscles relax as I began to walk towards the door. My father moved effortlessly aside. I smiled at him before continuing down the halls. I continued to hear the cries of lust, and truthfully it was driving me insane. I walked quickly trying to get the cries off my mind. I growled , I couldn't stand this anymore. I ran, just to let off some of my frustration. I don't know how long I ran, but I do know that it was far. I panted, my body heated, but in a good way. It somehow kept it off of the mating instincts.

I lay down, letting my body rest. I closed my eyes. It seemed short lived as I heard a chuckle. I opened my eyes to see the ugliest looking monster, I ever seen. I breathed in his scent to find he was only half demon, thought he was mix with other demons. "My, my, what a beautiful yokai we have here. Female too." He licked his lips and I felt my insides churn.

"Who the hell are you?" His eyes narrowed, and I knew somehow I had pissed him off. "My name is Naraku." Then I heard a scream, and I noticed Rin was in his arms. "Let her go you fitly bastard." I watched as she sobbed and cried for lord Sesshomaru. Without thinking I lunged for her, which seemed to catch him by surprise. I clawed his arms which made him release her. I grabbed her before she could even fall. I landed behind him. Holding her close I ran, I felt her tighten her arms around burying her face into my chest.

"You will not get away so quickly!" I picked up my speed, rushing towards the palace. It wasn't long before I felt his aura disappear. Yet I kept on going, knowing full well if I stopped he could kill us both. Soon the castle wall came in sight. I sighed with relief slowing my place enough so I could let her down.

"Rin? Are you okay sweetheart?" She nodded, rubbing her eyes has she did so. "Don't worry, I'll send word to Sesshomaru as soon as I can." Again she nodded. I walked towards the gates and she clung to me, obviously scared since her lord was so far away from her. "Ariya-hime!" I turned to see some of the castle guards running towards me.

Again I felt motherly instincts kick in. I growled at them, before picking Rin up, holding her tightly to my chest. She didn't seem to mind as she snuggled into the crook of my neck. "My lady, why are you with a human, a human child no less." I glared at the guard who questioned me.

"How dare you question your hime? The last time I recalled you are not in charge of what I do!" He slinked closely to the ground. He bowed lowly. "Im sorry hime I will not question you again." I growled another warning before making my way inside the grounds. "Ariya!" I turned to sell who called me.

Running towards me was my mother looking worried but relieved. She stopped before me, looking in curiosity at Rin. "Who's this?" I looked down at Rin who was now staring wide eyed at my mother. "Rin." She then turned her face towards me with a smile. " Yes but why is she with you? Where did you find her?" I sighed, truthfully I did not want to answer her questions, but Rin need to be reunited back with Sesshomaru. "She is Lord Sesshomaru's ward."


	2. Chapter 2

My mother looked at me quite surprised.

"How is that you came upon her?" I groaned inwardly as I saw her smile.

"I met Lord Sesshomaru the day before father found me. Rin was with him at the time." Rin shifted as she tried to get a view of my mother.

"We must contact lord Sesshomaru immediately." She hurried off, with a slight spring in her step. I gulped; I knew exactly what she was thinking. I looked down at Rin who seemed to be covered in mud. I sighed, and set her down.

"Come, let give you a bath and some clean clothes. " She grasped my hand before nodding. I walked towards the baths, looking for a servant so that I could ask for a change of clothing. A female weasel Yōkai walked by.

"You there, come here" She stopped and tensed as if she been caught.

"Yes Ariya –hime?"

"Bring a set of clothes for this child and myself to the baths. Understood?" She relaxed, and smiled up and me.

"Yes hime. " I smiled back at her.

"Thank you."

It wasn't long before we made to the baths. They seemed to be completely empty. I sniffed for any strong scent to be sure. Satisfied I began to help Rin undress. She blushed slightly.

"Don't worry I m taking one with you. " I began to strip my own clothes. I turned around and slowly slipped into the spring I heard her gasp. I turned my head towards her.

"What is it Rin?" I watched her look away before she spoke.

"That birthmark is very beautiful." I blushed as I brought my fingers to the sight. I have only seen it in mirrors. It is of a blue moon on my lower black spreading a fine blue mist that extends to my right hip to my left side of my collarbone.

It didn't take long for the Weasel Yōkai to drop off the clothes. Rin seemed happy as look at her new clothes.

"This is very pretty! I like the little moons." I smiled, she seemed so innocent.

"The moon is both a teacher and a guide. It has an almost mystical power to it.

"She looked up at me wide eyed. I quickly dressed myself. Checking over Rin I open the bath's door. I was surprise to see the Weasel Yōkai Outside.

"What is it?" She looked down, shaking slightly.

"You have a visitor Hime-Sama." I wrinkled my nose.

"Well what's his name?" She looked up her eyes glancing towards Rin.

"He wishes to court you Lady Hime." My eyes narrowed.

"Tell him I have no time for such things." I pulled Rin along as I made my way to my room.

"When was the last time you ate?" I looked at Rin her hands holding on to the back of my Kimono.

"Rin doesn't remember." I nodded as I continued to my room. I sighed when I finally reached the door.

"Go inside." She smiled before entering. I closed the door behind me, eyeing the room as I did so .Then the scent of something foreign reached my nose. I tensed and quickly brought Rin to my Chest. I growled.

"Come out now!" I watched a small dragon came out from behind my Futon. She was sliver and blue, a small collar hung around its neck.

"_Nice to finally see you again, moonchild." _ Rin looked towards the dragon and squealed.

"Who are you?" I watched as it walked closer to me.

"_I am many things to you, but mostly a pet. My name is Saphira. I am your Dragon."_

I watched as Rin slept. Her body wrapped in a thin blanket.

"So tell me Saphira, how long have you waited for me?" I watched as the small creature licked her claws cleaning them after her meal.

"_I am not so sure, the days seemed to pass very quickly. I had to hide in this smaller version of myself. Waiting for the day you would finally come back to your father's castle." _ I looked back at Rin who had somehow wrapped the blanket around her head. I thought back to the conversation we had just hours before.

"Can I trust you?" I heard her snarl and my eyes flickered to her form.

"_Of course you can Trust me! I am the most likely the only one you could trust with everything, because I'm a part of you!_" I stared at her as her nails dug into the wood.

"How are you a part of me?" She sighed before making her way towards me. I could feel Rin tighten her grip on my Yukata. I could see her eyes soften as she looked at Rin.

_"Calm the child. I would but it seems I would more likely frighten her." _Kneeling down I looked at Rin.

"Rin, this is my pet dragon Saphira. She won't hurt you okay?" She glanced at the little lizard and nodded.

"Why don't we go have dinner okay?" In response I could her stomach rumble.

"Rin would like that very much!" She grinned happily and pulled on my hand.

"Come on Saphira, you could too." She looked surprised but jumped onto my shoulder. With a slight pull I walked into the corridor, pulling slight on Rin's hand_._

_" So now you trust easily?" _I looked at her form the side.

"I believe you, because I feel our bond." I could feel her happiness, as she curled herself around my neck.

"Ariya?" I looked down at Rin, her eyes drifting towards the floor.

"Yes Rin? "

" Um.. Will Rin see Sesshomaru- sama soon?" I smiled at her and bent to her level.

"Yes Rin I believe that he will join us for dinner. After all he must have given chase when that vile creature took you." She looked up beaming with a happy grin across her face. "

Now let's go get some food no?" She nodded happily as we enter the dining hall.

I wasn't too surprise when I saw my parents and Lord Sesshomaru sitting at one of the tables. I smiled and gave a slight bow in greeting. Yet Rin squealed and ran towards Sesshomaru. I chuckled as she hit him with all her strength. Then she wrapped her arms around him hugging him around his waist. He didn't seem fazed yet my parent smiled at the amusing scene.

"Rin are you hurt?" I felt my heart stop when I heard his voice. It was thick and deep. I continued to watch as Rin described when she was saved by me and how I nice I was to her. Each time she would say something I did to help her I saw Sesshomaru's eyes flicker towards me. When she was finished she asked him different things like if ah-un missed her. I chucked as I listen. She was adorable in my book, although I could feel Sesshomaru's annoyance.

"Rin, are you full?" She looked at me and smiled; happy someone was talking to her.

"Yes! Rin is very full. It tastes really good too. Rin usually eats outside."

" Was it fun to eat with others?"

" Yes it was –Yawn- fun to eat with you Ariya." I saw her eyelid drupe and knew it was time for her to go to bed. .

"Rin would you like to come to bed with me? I am tired yet I don't wish to go alone." Once again she grinned up at me and nodded.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can Rin go with Ariya-Chan?" I true towards him slightly shocked at her question.

"Do as you wish Rin. We leave tomorrow." When he finished Rin made her way towards me, slight pulling at me to get up. I bowed as I got up.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for join us and letting Rin stay with me. I hope you sleep well tonight." He looked at me as I left and I could feel his eyes follow me to the door. When I shut it I could hear my father's voice. I gulped but followed after Rin as she skipped towards my room.

"So tell me Saphira what exactly happened that night?" She looked up at me her eyes dark and serious.

"_Do you mean the night where that no good dragon attacked your father? I am not sure as to what exactly happened. I know you were only just a child too small to even walk, but old enough to eat solid foods. I of course was almost the same. Only I could move around since dragons are born that way. I recall sleeping against you in the crib. That was when a roar shook the whole castle. You started to cry and your mother came rushing in. Grabbing a hold of you and I then rushed to safety. I wasn't too sure what was going on. That is until that dragon torn up the walls to get at up. I remember your mother transforming, growling furiously at the beast before your father came and tackled him. Your mother then picked you up with her jaws and tired to retreat. Yet the beast used it tail to hit your mother. It sent you flying off in a completely different direction than I. Your mother would have gone for you but the tail had kept her pinned. After that I was knocked out and woke up to find the monster gone and you as well." _ I shivered as imagined flashed through my mind.

"Why didn't they try to find me?"

_"They did searched months, days on end for you. Yet you weren't to be found. Not even your scent. They gave up the search but never gave up hope. Once a day they would listen to rumors to see if you could be found." _ I felt tears run down my cheeks. I had always thought I was alone, abandon because no one had wanted me. Now I found out that I was want and loved.

"I need some fresh air, watch Rin okay." I watch as Saphira nodded her head. I went quietly making my way towards the garden.

It was peaceful as I watch the cloud as they play with the moon. Its glow was comforting me. I walk silently on the path. The only sound was of rustling leaves in nearby tree tops. I sighed as the event of the day passed through my mind. I had met a man who has shone interest in me, finally met my parents, go out for a walk to find the man's ward in the clutched of an evil half demon.

Then to top it off I save her and end up once again face to face with the Man known as the lord of the western lands. I shook my head trying to erase the memories. I looked around and found a bench bathed in moonlight, a perfect place to rest. The wind blew towards me, lifting my hair gently with it. I sighed and sat down, slightly egger to rest after the event full day.

"May this Sesshomaru join you?" I flinched slightly and turned towards him. My eyes widen as they met him. He was no longer clothed in his formal attire and his long hair was pin high above his head. I scooted over and patted the empty side next to me. "By all means." He tilted his head in thanks and sat down. We sat there both staring at the moon. Letting it presence sooth us in its own special way. I smiled, he seemed quite nice.

"This Sesshomaru must thank you for saving and taking Rin in." I turned him, his face emotionless as he talked.

"I do not wished to be thanked my lord. She was a child in danger; I would have helped her even I did not know who she was." He nodded at my reply but still his face remained like a mask.

"Yes I do not really know of how to take care of human children." He looked away to the moon again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I do not believe you are doing a bad job. You are trying your best to take care of her. I understand slight why it must be harder for you than though." It head snapped back towards me. I could his eyes narrow slightly.

"Explain to this Sesshomaru." I looked away trying to get away from his Golden gaze.

"I don't believe my father told you about my past much since he know very little of it himself. I was separated from them since I was extremely young. In fact I only met my father the dad the today we went separate ways. In that time I was taught how _Himes _were supposed to act. During the time my parent and I were apart, I often lived in human villages. I would often travel form one to the next hoping to get a free meal.

Then one day I found a place where child were welcomed to stay. We were given food, and a bed to sleep in as well as bathing facilities. They did not seem to mind if we were demon as long as we behaved. I stayed there a long time. So long in fact I had started to help the adults. I most watched the children and made sure they were looked after." I looked back at him trying to see if I would get any reaction from him. I saw him nod, then without a word he got up to leave.

"This Sesshomaru finds you interesting and pleasing to him. This Sesshomaru would like to do this again." I chuckled as I realized were Rin picked her third person way of talking.

"I would love to Sesshomaru, although I am not sure when we be able to talk next."

"Hn" He left and I looked back up to the Moon. His scent hung heavily in the air next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The light was bright as it came through the high windows. I could feel the sun's heat as it shifted the cool air inside the room. Rin shuffled through the blanket murmuring something about puppies. I sighed and watch as Saphira lick her claws, cleaning off her morning meal. I heard a knock at the door and instantly Rin was up, part of her Kimono falling off of her shoulders.

"Yes?"

"May I enter Hime?"

"Enter."

The weasel Yōkai was kneeling at the entrance to my room, the smell of sex reaching my nose. She came in holding two large boxes.

"Gifts from Lord Sesshoumaru." Now I was surprise as I walked over to her, the lid of the boxes already open. My eyes widen at the contents, a dark blue kimono etched with sliver moons and cherry blossoms. In the other box was a beautiful hairpiece that matched.

"As thanks for helping Rin." I watched as Rin got close to the box her eyes lighting up in wonder. Even Saphira looked awed by the beauty the boxes contained.

"Would you like help getting dress my Hime?" I looked over at the Weasel and nodded.

It was breath-taking to see. The dark color of the Kimono brought out the sliver in my hair and my porcelain skin. And the hair ornament was the perfect part to complement it.

"My Hime." I looked over at the Yōkai, a delicate sliver and dark blue fan outstretched in her clawed hands. I took it and nodded in thanks. I looked over at Rin her eyes wider than before and a brilliant smile was upon her face.

"You look so pretty Lady Ariya." She walked closer to me then walked around me as if to see every side of my ensemble.

"Rin, I brought a Kimono for you as well." She looked up hope in her eyes at the Weasel.

"Can Rin see it?" The Weasel nodded before bringing out a pink kimono that was covered in tiny lighter pink cherry blossoms. I smiled as she squealed and reached out to touch the fabric.

"Rin loves this very much." It was cute to see her being dress and she constantly wiggled as her hair was arranged. When finished she pouted because of the scolding she had gotten.

"Come on Rin, let's us go and eat breakfast." Her pout disappeared as she swung the door to the hall wide open.

"Hurry Rin wants to show Lord Sesshoumaru her Kimono." She ran off and I giggled.

"_Can I come along?" _I looked over at Saphira, her head tilted to the sided.

"Of course come on." I reached out for her and she climbed up my arm to around my neck. It seemed to be her favorite place to roost. Then I followed after Rin, knowing she was most likely already in the dining room. When I reached it she was spinning around showing my parents and Lord Sesshoumaru her dress.

"Does it look nice on Rin? Rin thinks it looks nice but not as nice as Lady Ariya's." I blushed as suddenly everyone's eyes shifted onto me. My father smiled proudly along with my mother, yet I could have sworn I saw a flash of red in Lord Sesshoumaru's golden gaze.

"Come join us lovely moon maiden." I giggled at my father as he ushered an arm next to my mother. I walked over and sat down, yet I could feel Lord Sesshoumaru's gaze upon me.

"Now let us eat."

It was some time before we finally finished our meal. It had been interesting for the one fact Rin kept trying to feed Lord Sesshoumaru. Everyone had tried not to laugh at the girl's poor attempts. A smiled had grace my lips but I dare not let out a giggle. As of now Rin was with mother, taking a walk with the garden. I was in my room on a hunt for her second meal that day.

"This Sesshoumaru is glad you wore his gifts." I gasped and look over at him. He was not far from me, maybe a foot or more away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you scared me." He looked over at the futon place at the other end of my room.

This Sesshoumaru has taken a great interest in you." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

" I do not mean to offend, but it could be the effects of the season." He growled and red gathered around the edges of his eyes as he glared at me.

"This Sesshoumaru is not as weak as the lesser demons, do not put this Sesshoumaru in the same categories as those weaklings" He spit the word out like venom, and I could almost feel the poison contained within them. I lowered my head, and feel him ease closer. Then one of his clawed hands gentle brought my face back up. His eyes bore into mine before he placed my lips against his. It was light and felt like kissing a rose petal. When he brought his face back I could see the emotion swirling in his blazing suns.

"You are Special to this Sesshoumaru, thus you will call me without a title." I nodded, my mind still affected by the sweet kiss. He growled and I could feel the hard vibration in my chest. He release my face and left, as if he was never there at all. It was several moments before I could think again. I blushed as I brought my fingertips to my lips, the warmth of his still lingering upon them. Then Rin busted in, tears running down her little cheeks. She ran to my chest burying herself as she cried.

"Oh Rin, what wrong Sweetie?" She looked up her eyes red from her salty tears.

"Rin is sad; Rin was bullied by the other children." I could feel my youki rise with anger. I cuddle her and wiped her tear off.

"Why did they bully you Rin."

"They said Rin was a lair. That Rin was not the ward of Lord Sesshoumaru." Again my youki rose to another level.

"Come Rin show me where they are." She nodded before pulling me off into the hall and out of the castle. I was surprise at how far we had traveled until I hear the cries of laughter from children. When we reached there, Rin immediately hid behind my leg and peek out at them. In front of me was human children, ages ranging from 5 to 10. They were kicking a ball before I had entered their point of view, now all their eyes were on me in a state of awe and fear.

"Where are your parents?" All of their eyes suddenly drift towards the ground and I could smell the fear coming off them in waves. A boy of about 8 walked forward and glared at me.

"They are in the fields. What is it to you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, he was going to be one of those, a pain in the ass.

"I have a problem with your attitude young man, and I believe you parents did not raise you to be so uncouth to the Lady Hime." I watched as his cheeks went red then to a pale white.

"You are the Demon Hime from the castle?"

"Yes, I am Lady Ariya- Hime, and I do not like how you made fun of Rin." She peeked out from behind me and looked over at the young boy. I glanced at the children behind them and found their face pale and scared.

"We are sorry, it is just she said that Lord Sesshoumaru was her taking care of her, but everyone knows he kills human on sight."

"Lord Sesshoumaru would not kill humans! Rin is Human and he care for Rin!" I watched as she defended Lord Sesshoumaru, her fist balled at her sides.

"Lair! He hates Humans!"

"Enough!" They both stopped and turned towards me. Their faces pale and scared.

"I have had enough of both of you. Rin Sesshoumaru is a demon so they will be a time when he has to defend himself, And you young man you do not even know him, so do not say he has done something that you have heard only by rumors, and yes Rin is his ward so she is not a lair. Now I want both of you to apologize to each other and make up. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded quickly before murmuring I'm sorry to one another. Then they started to play a game and left me alone. I sighed this was far from what I expected it to be.

"You are most confusing to this Sesshoumaru." I yelped and turned to see Sesshoumaru behind me a small smirk on his lips.

"Why do you defend this Sesshoumaru?" I blinked at him not knowing the real reason myself. Then before I could answer he picked me up and ran. I yelped not expecting the sudden grab.

"Where are you taking me?" I glance up and him and found his face focused on the path ahead of him.

"To somewhere special to this Sesshoumaru."


	4. Chapter 4

I curled closer to Sesshomaru's chest, the Wind tossing my free pieces of hair freely. I could feel his speed decline and guessed we were near our designation. When he came to a stop I looked around to find a spring, filled with beautiful lilies.

"This place is Special to this Sesshomaru." He set me down, and pointed a finger at a beautiful Sakura tree. I walked towards it and reached my finger out to a delicate pink bud.

"Why bring me here?" I turned toward him.

"This Sesshomaru told himself, if he were to find the woman he wanted to be with he would bring her here." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I darted my eyes to the grass below.

"Are you perhaps asking for my hand?" A low rumble was my reply.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to court you first." I turned towards the spring and kneeled at its edge. Twirling a finger in the warm liquid, I fought the urge to faint.

A hand cupped my face and brought my line of sight upon his face. I gaze at his eyes to find warm pools of amber. I closed my own as he brought a heated kiss to my lips. It sent a fire to my belly and I brought my hand around his neck to play with his hair. Low rumbles brought me to moan and he quickly slipped his tongue along my lower lip. I edged back and found his eyes rimmed in bright red.

"I will accept your proposal, my lord." He kissed me lightly before nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"Come we must get back before it get dark." I nodded and before I could say a word he picked me up in his arms and he was off.

I combed my hair after my bath. Rin was sleeping on her futon, soft snores coming from her. I gaze at myself in the mirror; my blue eyes were glowing brightly against the soft light of the lamp. I could almost feel the heated gaze of Sesshomaru. A knock at the door brought my attention. Carefully so I would not wake Rin, I slid the door open. My mother stood there, a small smile on her face.

"May I come in dear?" I opened the door wider and stepped aside so she could enter.

"Of course Mother, but we must be quiet Rin is asleep." She came inside and I shut the door silently behind her. I watch as she sat upon the edge of my futon and then patted the side next to her.

"We need to talk my daughter." I could feel fear grip my belly in its claws. I walked over and sat down and place my eyes on her face.

"You must realize, I am doing this for your own good."

"What is it that you are doing?" I swore fear was going to leave scars after this. She gave me a sad smile.

"You are going to be sent to live with the Late Lady of the Western land, Lord Sesshomaru's Mother." I felt my heart sink in the deep dark abyss called fright. Millions of thoughts rushed in my head. 'Why did I have to leave? Would she like me or will she not allow the courtship?' I jumped as a hand rested on my shoulder.

"There is no reason to be afraid my daughter. Lady Kimiko is not that bad of a person. She will teach you what it means to be the Lady of the Western lands."

"Why is it different than how you govern the northern and eastern lands?"

"You must understand Ariya, if you are to mate with Sesshomaru, he will become the lord of all three lands, and you his lady."

"I don't understand, why would I need to leave and be under Lady Kimiko's care?" She sighed and shook her head before looking me straight in the eye.

"Ariya, even with the northern and eastern lands combined, our lands are much smaller than the western lands. We do not even have half of the lands Lord Sesshomaru controls. So you must understand Lady Kimiko will be able to teach you how to help Lord Sesshomaru govern a land that is much bigger than ours." I nodded and felt tears grow in my eyes. I barely knew my family and now I had to leave them again.

"Hush now, do not cry. You will be able to visit us freely." I hugged her and nuzzled my nose to her shoulder.

"I will miss you mama." She chuckled and hugged me back.

"I will miss you too my moon maiden."

I waved for the last time as Sesshomaru continued forward. I was sad to be leaving my family. Saphira was lying on top of Ah-Un, sleeping under the sun.

"Rin is so happy you are coming with us Lady Ariya! Now Rin will have someone to talk to other than Jaken."

"You mean that toad I met in the cave?"

"Yes, Jaken can be very mean to Rin, but Rin loves Jaken." I smiled at her as she continued to talk about her relationship with the ugly toad.

"Rin." She froze and smiled brightly at Sesshomaru.

"Yes mi Lord?"

"Ariya will not be staying with us for long; we will drop her off at Mother's." I watched as he looked upon the saddened girl's face. Then he turned abruptly around and growled at a certain direction. I scented the air and tried to pick up the scents and sound he was growling at. I could only catch the scent of 2 demons, 3 humans and a half demon.

"Jaken stay here with Rin." He took off before anything else could be said. Glancing at Jaken who looked fluster I followed after him. As I got closer I could hear the sound of swords against swords. I walked out into the clearing to see Sesshomaru fighting a hanyou clad in a red kimono.

"Hiraikotsu!" I jumped out of the way as a large boomerang flew in the spot I had been standing. I glared at the girl who caught it.

"What was that for?" I could feel my youki rise in anger. I heard the clash of swords stop and look at Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you stay with Rin?"

"Because Jaken is more than capable of looking after her, besides I was interested in why you took off so fast." He growled and I could feel the rise in his youki. I turned towards the humans and could see them all in a defensive position.

"I'm not going to attack you. Sesshomaru why are you attacking humans and a hanyou?" He growled and I could tell he wasn't pleased he had been questioned.

"Oi! What do you care Bitch? My stupid Half- Brother always picks a fight when he catches my scent!" I snapped my head at the Hanyou; a large fang-like sword was balanced on his back.

"Excuse me; what did you just call me?" I could feel my youki rising, I did not like being called a bitch.

"Inuyasha! Apologize!" I looked over to see a strangely dressed miko yell at him. I watched as she marched over to him and began to yell at him that he should not call people names. I couldn't stop the giggle that rose from my throat. All heads snapped toward me and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of the human children I use to watch in the orphanage. They use to argue like that a lot." The miko smiled and came towards me stretching out a hand.

"My names Kagome. What's your name?" I smiled and looked over at Sesshomaru, who face was once again a mask.

"My name is Lady Ariya, Hime of the Northern and Eastern lands. It is nice to meet you Miss Kagome." I watched as her face went into shock.

"You're a Hime?" I nodded and watch as she called her friends over.

"This is Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and that's Inuyasha." She gestured towards the Hanyou.

"Are you helping Lord Sesshomaru fight Naraku?" I blink and watched as some hope etched upon their faces. Then the memory of the vile hanyou came to mind.

"Although I have met him, I do not recall Lord Sesshomaru asking for help to defeat him, why?"

"EH! He didn't tell you about Naraku?" She glanced towards Sesshomaru who was now only a few feet behind me.

"No, he did not it there a reason he is so important?" Before I knew it, I had heard the whole story behind the evil Hanyou and how he had broken two lovers apart and now was aspiring to have control over the Shikon no tama.

"Although I do wish to help, I am expected at Lady Kimiko's to begin training to be the lady of the western lands." All of their face fell with shock.

"Wait, Lady of the Western lands? As in Sesshomaru's wife?"

"Yes, Sango. I am Sesshomaru' fiancé." I watch as they looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Oi Sesshomaru! Are you really courting her?!" Sesshomaru glared at him and then turned towards me.

"We must leave, mother is expecting you before night fall, and yes Hanyou she is to be my mate."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple days since Sesshomaru had left me at Lady Kimiko's palace. Even now she was placing scrolls upon scrolls on the table.

"You must realize that our part in helping our lords plays a big part. We raise their heirs, watch over the home when they patrol, and help soothe their anger when their tempers get them into trouble. Like any wife we are the backbone behind the men. Thus we must know everything that is going on so that we may give aid to our husbands." She glanced at me and smiled.

"I believe you will be the perfect mate for my son. I know he can be quite controlling and cold but he can be very warm once you melt that ice." A part of me wanted to laugh; this woman was nothing like her son. I reach for a scroll and rolled it open. The contents were things I already knew so I glance over it before adding it to the huge pile behind me.

"Do you really read that fast?" I looked over at Kimiko, her eyes glittering with a hint of amusement.

"No, in truth most of these I have already learned."

"Oh? How is it that you acquired such knowledge?" I blushed, "I learned most of them on my travels. I never stayed in one place for long unless you count the orphanage. I often followed after scholars to hear them debate or talk about topics that interested me." She nodded before calling a servant who had passed by.

"Call Lady Chiyo, have her sent to the sun room." I gave her a questioning look and she told another servant to put the scrolls away.

"Come Lady Chiyo will teach you the proper way of keeping the house tidy and lively." I got up and followed but could already feel that it was going to be difficult.

After hours of torture I was finally in my room. Rin was sitting at the low table, playing with a gift Kagome had given her, something called a coloring book.

"Lady Ariya? When do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be back?" I glanced at her before shaking my head.

"I am not sure Rin. Mostly likely soon I suppose."

"Rin Misses Lord Sesshomaru, Rin wishes he had taken Rin with him." She pouted and glances at the book. I sat beside her and pulled her to me.

"Come now Rin, do not be sad. Sesshomaru-sama wished for you to be safe." She nuzzled me as I place soothing circles along her back.

"My lady." I glance over to the servant who head was bowed at the door.

"The bath for you and Miss Rin is ready." Gently pulling Rin up, I followed the servant to the bathing room. Gathering Rin in my arms I made my way to the bath. It wasn't the first time I had been there, but the size of it still took my breath away. I set Rin down as I glance over the bathing area. The large spring sat in the middle, white mist of steam rose from the water. A large wardrobe in the corner stood there for storage of soaps and oils.

Saphira stood among the water's edge, delicately dipping her tail to test it temperature.

"_I don't understand demons and their reason to bathe so frequently. We Dragons have never a need for such a petty thing." _ I shook my head at her before pulling off the outer layer of my Kimono.

"Your race is quite lucky; you have scales that do not need to be clean as much as our hair and skin." She growled before flying onto my shoulder.

"_Still, your need to bathe has to be the worst I've seen yet."_ I sighed and sank deeper into the water, closing my eyes to relax.

"Lady Ariya?" I opened an eye to glance at Rin who waded a few feet from me.

"Yes?" She looked down and timidly splashed the water that swelled at her waist.

"Could you help Rin? Rin does know how to swim." I chuckled before reaching for and pulling her to me.

"I would but it seems we need to get out, the lady in waiting has arrived." She grinned before racing off to where the towels and change of clothes were kept. I followed after and pulled a towel around my body.

"_I wonder why your lord had been absent for so long, Your almost done with your training. That Kimiko was quite surprised at how quickly you caught on about things" _

"I know, I am quite worried. Now that the training is complete Lady Kimiko told me he will be able to start the courting." I sighed before opening the door to the changing room; already wear my inner kimono the lady in wait immediately went to work at my hair and arranging my outer layer. 

Dressed and ready for bed I followed behind Rin as she skipped to my room. The halls were quiet and cricket could be heard softly chirping in the night. With a giggle Rin opened the door to my room and plopped onto her futon. She nuzzled her face into her pillow and another giggle flew from her.

"You seem quite happy after your bath Rin."

"Rin is very happy! Rin was told by Lady Kimiko that Lord Sesshomaru will be back tomorrow!" I felt my heart start in my chest.

" Lady Kimiko told you?"

"Rin is very sure!" I gulped as I watch her giggle and snuggle into her blanket. I could feel my nerves set in. Worries clouded my mine. Taking a deep breath I shook my head to erase such thoughts.

"Come Rin it is time for bed." She gave a pout before settling in. I blew out the candle and made my way to my own futon. Saphira leapt off my shoulder and curled on her pillow. I closed my eyes and listen to the crickets chirping. I could feel the mixes of youki as they slept within the castle walls.

A knock jerked me from my sleep and Rin murmured before turning over. I gave quiet enter and a female fox demon kneel at the room's entrance.

"I was sent to get you ready for the day, my lady. Lord Sesshomaru is expected to arrive today." Without a word she pulled a box from behind her.

"This was sent from Lady Kimiko, as a gift." She carried it over and opened it to reveal a beautiful black kimono etched with a white dog demon along the ends of its length. Along the sleeves was a sakura patter in blood red.

"It's beautiful." Rin finally awake enough crawled over to view it. She grinned before another knock came from the door.

"Excuse me, but I was told to collect Miss Rin and get her dressed for the day." Rin gave a pout before pulling herself up and over to the demon.

I felt extremely beautiful as I walked the hall to the dining room. When one of the servants opened the door for me, I wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table with his mother chattering away at his ear. I made my over to his side, and his eyes lifted from his mother to me. For an instant I believe that flashed red before he called my name.

"Ariya." It was deep and husky and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I bowed to him with the reply of "Lord Sesshomaru". I sat down next to him and lowered my eyes to the table. Rin came bursting in with a loud giggle.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Her voice was a squeal has she race to him and gave him a hug.

"Rin missed Sesshomaru-sama very much. Did you miss Rin?" She a small pout with a eyes full of hope.

"This Sesshomaru did miss Rin. Now please sit so we may begin our meal." She gave a grin before getting up and sitting next to me. As soon as she was done servants entered, holding our meal upon wooden trays. The meal was silent has everyone ate. Rin was the only one who could be heard as she hummed in delight.

When everyone had finished, Lady Kimiko left and brought Rin along with her to take Rin for her lessons. I looked over at him, only to see his eyes bleeding red along the edges.

"Come with this Sesshomaru." I nodded as I followed him down the hall and into a room. Looking around I noticed it contain a desk and chairs along with a chest and other things.

"Where are we my lord?" He growled before pulling me over to an empty chair, pushing me onto the cushion. I looked up at him, confusion filling me.

"My lord?" He let out another growl before place a heat kiss upon my lips. I gasped in response and he took the chance to place his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and reached for his neck. He gave another growl that sent shivers down my spine. With ease he lifted me and walked over to the desk. Breaking the kiss I gasped for air as I looked upon his face.

"Sesshomaru?" He gave my lips a quick peck before he moved to my neck. I was surprised as he gave a nip and a long lick upon my pulse point. I moaned and grabbed at his kimono. A loud knock from the door and suddenly he was gone. Panting I looked over to find him opening the door his claws deep into the wood upon its edge.

"What do you need from this Sesshomaru?" I could smell his anger and the fear of the servant who stood at the entrance.

"Lord Haku is here my lord. He requests your presences right away."

"I will be there shortly." With a slam he closed the door with a bang before turning towards me. His eyes flashed red as he made his way towards me.

"This Sesshomaru will be back shortly, but for first this one has a gift for you." Moving to the chest he pulled out a small parcel wrapped in silk. He handed it to me before place a quick on my lips and leaving. Stunned I watched him leave before placing my eye on the gift in my hand. Curious I opened it to reveal a necklace. It was crescent moon craved entirely out of a deep blue sapphire. It hung upon a velvet ribbon of magenta. I held it up to the light and it sparkled.


End file.
